


Depth takes a holiday

by Balbero



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Will upgrade the rating when adding new chapters, Young!Loki, Young!Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balbero/pseuds/Balbero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was trying to wrap his head around the punishment the All-Father choose for him. He was gazing inside the sphere that was brought to his cell where he was supposed to remain “until he had learned his lesson”. Odin thought that scolding him like a child would be the best way to go apparently, but yet again, he had years of parental abandonment to make up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A whole known world

Loki was trying to wrap his head around the punishment the All-Father choose for him. He was gazing inside the sphere that was brought to his cell where he was supposed to remain “until he had learned his lesson”. Odin thought that scolding him like a child would be the best way to go apparently, but yet again, he had years of parental abandonment to make up for.

He could sense the magic coming from the tiny object. It was hitting him in thick spurts, the spell used was heavy and coming from an expert hand, probably Odin, maybe Frigga had helped for the magic he could feel was not raw. Loki turned around the pedestal the sphere was resting upon, wondering what new mischief he could drain from that much magic.

Suddenly, his eyes were caught by a movement inside the globe, the united white color was starting to shift, simulating a fog dissipating. Loki was fascinated by the moves inside the orb and was stepping closer to it, giving little to no space between it and his eyes.  He held back a sudden urge to touch it, waiting to see what the clearing fog was trying to hide.

The first thing he saw was yellow, his eyes were full of the sunny color. When the fog cleared some more, he recognized his brother, or at least his cape but something seemed odd. In a swift movement, his brother was facing him, a large smile splitting his face and his heart missed a heartbeat. He remembered this because it was a memory, it was a day from his childhood, when Thor and him had nothing more to care about than playing together and procrastinating all day long.

The desire to touch was starting to become unbearable, he could feel his own magic answer to the call in front of him, his fingertips burning with the adjacent power. He wanted to inspect the vessel first but something was pulling his hand toward the projection in front of him. He laid the tip of a finger against the cold surface and felt afraid all of a sudden. The orb was keeping him captive, he couldn’t take his hand off of it and he felt himself being dragged even more toward it.

The tips of his fingers were swallowed by the sphere, then his hand followed quickly. He tried to take a deep breath to calm his emotions and that’s when it happened. His entire body was engulfed inside the tiny orb. The feeling was awful, he felt like he was crushed and stretched at the same time. The feeling did not last for long but the end made him land on all four, trying to find his breath back, on the verge of retching.

“Brother!”

He was gasping for his lost breath, trying to understand where he landed. He wasn’t in his cell anymore, that’s for sure. There were too many colors in this new place. His ears were ringing painfully and his body was still shaking from the distressing trip.

“Brother! Are you alright?”

Loki turned his head so quick toward the noise that he felt something popping inside his neck. His eyes met the image from earlier, except that it wasn’t an image anymore, it was his brother. In flesh. In front of him. The look of worry inside the blue eyes was reminiscent of something he had seen not so long ago. Thor kneeled in front of him and touched his cheek in a gesture that he had not been given for a long time.

“Do I need to call the healer?”

“No! I… Thor I’m alright.” Loki found his breath and was staring at his brother, reveling in the younger features he remembered.

“We will take a break, I should have recalled that you do not like heated days.” Thor settled in front of his brother, trying to find a comfortable way to seat with his giant legs.

“Do not worry about me.” Loki was seated, tall limbs finding rapidly the best way to intertwine and take the least amount of space.

“You know I can’t do that.” Thor let a laugh pass his lips and ruffled Loki’s hair with his big hand. “You are my little brother, I have to take care of you.”

“Do not take pity on my being for such trivial things as family bonds.” Loki was looking directly inside the other boy gaze.

“It is not pity brother.” The blue eyes were full of worry again. Thor shifted and bumped his hips with his brother’s, trying to settle beside him. “It’s love Loki.”

Loki felt a lump forming in his gut, Thor had so much more ease to talk about their feelings when they were young. “Is it? You never said it to me.”

“You never asked, you never said it either.” Thor tilted his head to observe his brother with a playful smile.

_Yes I did, or I will._

“Are you sure you feel good?”

“Let’s go back inside Thor, I feel sore from running.” Loki deflected his brother’s desire to take him to the healer, he didn’t know if the spell would fool someone more experienced with magic.

They walked back to the palace, meeting people on their way that did not seem to remark anything about Loki. Thor was overexcited, as he always was, running in front of him and coming back toward him, settling at his side, asking if he was alright before running again. He looked like a big hectic puppy and Loki felt the corner of his mouth turning upward when is brother fell face first on the dusty road, looking offended for five seconds and going back to his antics.

When they reached the palace, they made way toward Loki’s bedroom. Loki wanted some time alone to understand the purpose of the spell before interacting with more people than necessary. Thor followed him inside though, wanting to make sure Loki was going to take some rest.

“Thor, brother of mine… your concern was duly noted, would you kindly remove yourself from my room and go on the way to your own deeds?”

“Sleeping is not a deed…” Thor was looking at him with a flourishing smirk.

“Nor is eating your weight in bread.” Loki’s smug smile broke Thor’s smirk in a fine line. “Go on, I’ll see you later.” Thor dragged his feet on his way out, glancing several time toward his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping instead of writing this...  
> Thorki later, when I have real time to write.


	2. Below the weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is some touching in this one but nothing under the belt.

Loki let some time pass before trying to understand what was happening. He rose up from the bed, observing his surroundings. The room was the same as he recollected from his youth. His bed felt the same, large and soft. The style was simple and nothing was straining the space. He walked to his dresser, stroking the silk from his old clothes. He went to the big mirror in front of his bed, wanting to assess what the other saw when watching him.

It was him but younger. He watched his face, trying to place the older features on it. He gave up and considered his body. He always had been lean, compared to his “brother”, but seeing the weak and pale skin in front of him made him angry. He chucked his shirt with energy on the side. He was so tiny… he extended his arms to witness the work of his developing muscles under the light skin.

He started to unlace his pants when he heard a soft stroke at the entry of his bedroom and saw the door slightly opening. His blond haired brother came inside, averting his gaze.

“What are you doing?” He sounded sheepish, like the time he got caught red-handed while trying to steal sweets from the pantry.

“I should ask you the same, it’s my room and I told you I needed a nap.”

“It was an hour ago, you don’t slumber usually.” He raised his head hastily, another worried look passing in his eyes but he looked back at the floor as quickly.

“Maybe I felt the need to be alone, Thor. It happens sometime, I’m sure you understand.” Loki was in a teasing mood and saw that his answer made his brother uncomfortable.

Thor’s look was so pitiful that Loki fell back on his bed in a fit of laughter. His brother managed to look at the dark-haired boy again, this time with a huge grin plastered on his face.

“You tease!” Thor jumped on his brother, straddling his thighs and trying to tickle him with rough gesticulations. Loki fought back but he knew his brother was far too strong for him to take on and let him manhandle him a bit before summoning a clone to tackle him from behind further into the bed.

“How about you admit your defeat and we will find ourselves something entertaining to do before having to report our day to mother?” Loki was lying on his side, his face resting in a hand. He was watching his brother struggle with the embrace of the clone he had beckoned and the second sitting on the wriggling bodies, helping as dead weight.

“Never!” Thor was stubborn but Loki was worse in this matter.

“Suit yourself.” He lifted himself off the bed and went back to the mirror. He could see Thor in the reflection, splayed across his bed under two bodies identical to his. He went back to unlace his pants but before finishing heard a sheepish sound coming from the bed.

“What seem to be the trouble, brother? Did you find stronger than you?” Loki could see his brother watching him in the reflection of the mirror. The struggle had stopped and Thor seemed entranced by what he saw. Loki sat, still facing the mirror and observing his brother’s face.

“Loki” The sound was stifled. “Loki… let me loose.” A blush crept upon his cheeks and he tried to hide them by burrowing his head in the sheets. Loki’s clones petted the blond hair and made him turn again toward the mirror, his eyes starting to swell. “Please…”

His brother’s pleads were always a strain for him to fight against, he lifted his hand toward the mirror caressing the reflection of his brother’s cheek and the clones vanished into thin air. Thor scrambled to find his way out of the sheets he was entangled in and joined his brother in front of the mirror.

Loki was still facing it, observing himself and his brother behind him, reveling in the contrast the two of them made. He rose up, his hand still directed toward the mirror, hovering over it, tracing the copy of his brother sides. When he came back to outline his face, he felt the hand more than he saw it against his shoulder.

Thor’s hand was crawling against his arm, he hid his face in the crook of his brother neck while the hand was going toward his own. Thor’s hand drawn shivers from his spine and he tried to move against his brother. Thor’s palm finally settled against Loki’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Loki didn’t dare to move but his brother’s other hand against his hip made him buck forward in surprise.

The movement made their linked hands brush against the hard surface of the mirror and Loki felt himself be swallowed violently. He couldn’t feel the warmth from his brother anymore but he still felt his hand against his own, even though he could clearly see that he was alone. The sickening motions came to a stop and he found himself on a cold grey floor, trying to find his breath back.

“What was this?”

“A gift, your punishment. Really, it is for you to choose.” Loki’s head snapped toward the noise.

“Cryptic… I like that.” A cheeky smile crept on his face.

“You will have to live with the decisions you make from now on my son.” The sentence elicited a disgruntled chuckle from Loki.

“What choice are we talking about, _father_? Is this magic trick my penitence? Does it hold the key to my freedom?”

“It certainly holds a freedom but it is nothing more than an illusion. You have all power inside of it.” Odin’s face wavered at the words but Loki beamed.

“I can change anything, I can adjust what I did?”

“You can transform everything inside of it, but remember that reality cannot be altered.”

“I do not understand… What good is it to me then?” The All-Father wasn’t always so mysterious, he was probably hiding something.

“As I said, it is for you to decide.” Odin turned and left and Loki was alone once again. He looked back at the tiny sphere, intrigued.

“I will find your real purpose, and he will have to free me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update will be erratic at best for this one since I don't really have time for myself until april.  
> Also there WILL be a lot more touching in the future and since I'm no good with slow builds, it will be sooner than later.  
> I can already tell you that there will be an happy ending and an epilogue (that you will never read if you liked the happy ending).  
> Constructive criticism always appreciated (and non-constructive positive comments always enjoyed *wink* *wink*).


End file.
